creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Boreal
Team Boreal is a three member team originating on the mystical and forgotten continent of Oloshka. They activated along with Team Gelid to stop a menace previously unknown to them from taking over the continent for their own inscrutable purposes. Despite eventually saving Oloshka from the usurper's plans, they failed to kill him and so left their homeland to seek him out. However, their alliance with Team Gelid allowed them to create a teleportal capable of returning them to their homeland whenever necessary and also allowing Gelid to leave Oloshka as well. Policy and rivalries Unlike many teams Boreal actively seeks vengeance against their foe, which puts them at odds with some other teams that could be considered their ally otherwise, such as Team Sonic, whom do not agree with their policy of killing their target. Due to member Trick's love of trinkets and occasional mercenary work to help fund their ultimate plot, they have also come into direct confrontations with Team Dark (due to Rouge the Bat|Rouge's own treasure hunting work) and Team Chaotix; these rivalries, however, are simply business and they hold no real ill will towards either team—even Rage has not attempted to murder any of their members. Despite their ultimate goals they can still be considered a group of freedom fighters, and while they will destroy any and all enemy machines they encounter, they will not kill any animals imprisoned within if it can be helped—they seek vengeance against those who have done their own people harm and even though Rage has many times gone over the edge and in his blind rage attempted to kill rivals, they all do not believe in causing the deaths of the innocent; even Rage would feel guilty if he had slain someone who did not deserve it. Tactics The team's abilities cover a great array of style: Rage is more of a full-frontal attack and is not subtle by any means, simply creating wide swathes of destruction in his wake. Quills however is swift and agile like an assassin, allowing him to quickly rush towards the most valuable objectives, throwing spines into opponents to incapacitate them and using the rest of his spines to roll around on any surface whenever necessary. Trick is more capable of spy work, able to mimic the voices of individuals to cause very small clusters of enemies to move to a location unawares of her plans to attack, perhaps snapping their necks or damaging necessary mechanical parts as quickly as she can as she is the opposite of Rage in terms of physical durability. Because of the wide capabilities of these abilities, the most common tactic that Team Boreal will use is to have Rage throw Quills a significant distance to as close to the other end of a target location as possible while Trick will fly herself in due to her own self-powered flight capabilities. Rage will then rush the front of the compound in question in an obvious attack, attracting the majority of the forces within while Trick and Quills will sneak in the back to shut down automated defenses and quickly eliminate high-value targets and achieve their primary goal before wiping out remaining forces. Base of operation The official headquarters of the team is located in an abandoned bunker on Oloshka. Although it is known to lie within an old forest the exact location of this base is guarded, especially since the team usually isn't even here and this would leave it open to attack during their sometimes many months away. Team Gelid knows of its location however due to their allegiance leading to constructing teleportals that lead to the base from Boreal's aircraft—their secondary base of operations. Another teleportal leads to Team Gelid's base just in case, with a final teleportal located elsewhere on the planet that could be accessed by either team should the aircraft be destroyed to prevent becoming stranded outside their mystical home continent. While technically their secondary headquarters, the aircraft that Trick pilots to move the team across large distances is the HQ they are more commonly found at. Team Members *Rage the Wolverine (Power Type)—Rage is the physical enforcer of the group, seeking murderous vengeance barely kept in check by his teammates after the usurper had his entire family slain. He barrels through opponents and during their team's first encounter with Team Sonic, he nearly tore Knuckles the Echidna literally in half before Quill brought him back under control. *Quills the Porcupine (Speed Type)—Cold and serious yet intelligent and calculating, Quills serves as the team's unofficial leader. His mission goal is similar to that of Rage's—to kill the usurper—but he is vastly more focused and calm in his endeavors and often operates as the device to prevent Rage's violent anger from going unchecked and boiling over when unnecessary. *Trick the Raven (Flight Type)—Trick is the team's pilot, flying their mobile aircraft which serves as a secondary headquarters outside of Oloshka. She is mischievous and enjoys the chance to obtain a fortune during their team's quest. She often will work as a distraction against enemy forces, as she can mimic the voices of other individuals, allowing her and Quills (though not so much Rage) to sneak into a compound and eliminate forces one by one. Category:Illustrated Affiliations Category:Affiliations Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Heroes Category:Somarinoa's Content